1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for towing and mooring watercraft and vessels. More particularly, the invention pertains to a boat hitch comprising a frame and a rearwardly extending yoke. The yoke in combination with an associated cable winch, are effective to engage and restrain the bow of a boat. A coupler on the front of the frame mates with a receiver, mounted either on a tow boat or a dock.
2. Description of Prior Art
House and patio boats are a convenient and pleasurable means for boating on lakes and other relatively calm bodies of water. Often, the users of house boats also tow smaller fishing or ski boats behind the house boat, to remote locations. This allows the user to enjoy the comfort of the house boat, while having a quicker and more maneuverable vessel on hand to participate in various water sports.
Ropes are typically used both for towing the smaller boats, and for tying the smaller boats along the side of an anchored house boat. As long as the smaller boat is under tow, the rope system works reasonably well. However, when the house boat slows down or stops, someone on the towing boat must run to the stem of the boat, to ensure that the smaller boats do not collide with each other or the stem of the house boat. This can be a dangerous procedure, particularly when the house boat must make a quick stop, or when the weather is inclement.
Wind and wave action can also cause problems for smaller boats tied to the side of the house boat. Differential movement of the vessels causes unexpected and unavoidable contact between them, sometimes resulting in damage to the boats and safety hazards to people.
The principal problem with towing or mooring a small boat with a rope is the inability to maintain complete control over the smaller boat. This problem is exacerbated during speed or direction changes, and during strong winds or rough water conditions. The need exists, then, for an apparatus to maintain a towed boat in total control, during all aspects of a towing operation. The need also exists for a boat hitch which is adaptable for towing boats having a wide range of sizes and hull characteristics. The need further exists for a single apparatus, which can be used both for boat towing, and for dock mooring, using a universal coupler which can mate both with a boat receiver and a dock receiver.